Spectrum
by Manic Archmage
Summary: The city of Ponyville is a magnet for the strange. Most of the time these strange things aren't friendly. That's why this city needs a hero. Luckily it does, in the form of a certain someone with wings, and rainbow colored hair. Superhero AU, Human. Made because there was a woeful lack of such stories. Occasional strong language and violence.


**Was aaaaaaaaaap?!**

 **I'm back and writing a brand new story that I think you are going to love. This idea has been in my head for months so I need to show it to someone. So… here ya go.**

 **BTW I don't own MLP: FIM**

 **Spectrum**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Ponyville

 **Ponyville, September**

I'm in a love/hate relationship with weekends. I mean sure I get to take a break from working at the station, but it seems like all the nasties and villains only start shit up on the weekends. Maybe they work all week too, and this is the only time they can work villainy into their schedules. But do they have to do it on the weekend of my little sister's motocross tourney?

Sorry I'm being rude. My name is Roxanne Daniels, nice to meet ya, call me Roxie. As you may have guessed by the above paragraph, I am a Superhero. Most of the time I'm an unassuming 5'8" redhead with blue eyes and an athletic figure. However, through some magical BS that has yet to be explained to me, I can transform into a 6 foot tall, rainbow haired, purple eyed, super-fast, nigh invulnerable, winged badass. The people of this city call me Blitz, defender of Ponyville (named so because it was founded around what was a big office for the pony express, real creative right?).

The city of Ponyville is kinda hard to explain. There's a downtown with a lot of office buildings, apartment complexes, and a few sky scrapers. Surrounding that is cultural hub of the city, with clothing shops, dining, bars, and two whole stadiums (one for football, one for monster truck rallies, motocross, demo derbies and the like). Then there's the suburbs, the nice ones with lawns and houses that aren't condos. Pretty much in the same area is the schools, two elementary, one high school, and a community college. Just to the west of there is the Everfree district. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. Basically it's the really gang and crime heavy part of the city, and it's where I live. There's also a beach and rolling green countryside outside the city proper.

All in all, a lovely city and right now I was defending it from a giant sea monster who found his way onto land somehow. I swear this city is a magnet for monsters.

Speaking of which.

"Hey Magnet!" I yelled, catching the rampaging monster's attention, "Didn't I tell you to stay out of this town?"

Steven Magnet, the sea monster, took one look at me, and if they could, his scales would have paled. I got a certain smug satisfaction out of the fear on his face, snout, whatever. This particular monster had attacked the town before, specifically a woman in neon green pleather pants that he had called "a crime against fashion and decency." I had kicked him out with a promise, if I ever saw him again I was going to rip his stupid mustache out.

And I make good on my promises.

"Now now, no need to be hasty," he said as he backed away from where I was hovering, "I was just passing through when I saw this horrendous thing in a shop window, I mean, just look at it!" He held up what appeared to be a dress that leprechaun had vomited on, because it was a mess of rainbow colors.

I looked at him, unamused. "You wanna tell me how you insulting my hair color is gonna stop me from keeping on my promise?" He looked at the dress and then at me, slowly realizing his mistake.

"I-I didn't mea-" I cut him off with a left hook to the gut. You'll notice that in my list of powers I did not say I had super strength. Well you get hit by a punch going nearly 200mph and see if you can keep talking. Anyway as he was clutching his stomach, I flew up and grabbed both halves of his stupid fu man chu and braced myself against his snout. As I began to hear him cry over his mustache being torn from his face, I began to wonder when this got so easy.

I had developed my powers when I was 18, 6 years ago. 2 years ago I began hero work, and promptly got my ass handed to me by a gang out of the Everfree district known as the Diamond Dogs, big fans of David Bowie I guess. Now, I was kicking a monster 30 times my size out of the city without trouble. And contemplating the easy of which I'm doing so _while it's happening_.

"Don't look at me! I'm hideous!" Steven sobbed as he slithered as fast as he could out of the city.

"It'll grow back ya pansy!" I shouted after him. Just as I was about to turn and fly away when I felt my cellphone vibrate. I flew to sit on a nearby rooftop as I looked down at the caller ID. It was Theresa. Shit.

Theresa Sparks is one of exactly three people who know about my alter ego. She found out when… well I'll get to that later. Let's just say her finding out was a real blessing in disguise. She moved to Ponyville about three years ago to take a librarian job at Ponyville High School, she actually became an English teacher there when one of the old ones retired. Theresa is extremely smart, loves books, and is one of my best friends.

"Hey Theresa, what's up?" I ask nervously, knowing she was about to chew my butt out for something I did or didn't do.

" _Where the hell are you? Louise's race is about to start!"_ She questioned (yelled). I immediately stood, checking the clock on my phone. She was right, the race was scheduled to start in two minutes. I guess time flies when you're kicking ass.

"Aw hell," I said, "I'll be there in half a second, Bye!" I hung up, blasting across the city to the stadium. The place was packed, with very few spots for me to power down. I spotted a line port-o-johns that were deserted (unsurprising really, have you smelled those things?). I landed behind them and looked around to make sure I was alone.

I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. The autumn wind picked up, kicking around dust and obscuring me from view. I felt my hair get shorter, going from shoulder length to a pixy cut. I also felt myself get shorter, my aviator jacket, cargo pants and boots all becoming baggy. Finally, the sky blue wings that had once protruded from my back vanished, as if they had never existed. The wind died down, revealing Roxie Daniels where Blitz once stood. I shouldered off my back pack, stuffing the now ill-fitting clothes in and changing into a blue fleece, jeans and sneakers.

Now decent, I rushed towards the stadium entrance. The guard waved me through, knowing me from my little sis's previous tournaments. I found my seat, located between Theresa and Patricia Pie, longtime friend, part time baker, and full time random goofball, with barely a minute to spare. Patty saw me and waved excitedly. She was in a bright pink sweater and jeans, just tight enough to show off her extreme curves ("Never trust a thin chef!" she always said). As she waved, her poofy pink hair (her favorite color, can you tell?) bobbed wildly. Theresa, in a dark purple hoodie and thick fleece pants, had a much more reserved reaction. She glared at me for being late.

I sat down between them, looking apologetically at Theresa. I never described her appearance did I? She has straight black hair that reached her shoulders, blue eyes so dark they were almost purple, slightly tanned skin (not from the sun mind you, she just part Latina), a petite figure, and a cute face currently scowling at me for being almost late. She has a thing about tardiness. _It wasn't my fault,_ I thought, _Steven Magnet was tearing up the shopping district._

Theresa's voice suddenly spoke in my head, _And how much of that fight was spent showboating?_

 _Almost none, okay? I can prioritize!_ I thought defensively. Theresa rolled her eyes and looked back at the track.

 _Just try and not cut it so close next time. Please?_ I nodded subtly also looking at the track, trying to find the starting line.

Guess I should explain. That little conversation was completely silent, spoken via telepathy. Theresa is psychic. Telepathy, clairvoyance, the whole deal. This is how she found out my identity. She's been really awesome since then, updating me on trouble in the city, giving me advice during fights, and even warning me about attacks I don't see coming. I don't know if she can attack people's minds or do telekinesis, but it would be really cool if she could. Like a sidekick.

Anyway, I was looking for my sister in the line of racers at the starting line. I didn't have to look very hard. While other racers had dark colors for their suits, Louise had bright, BRIGHT, orange.

Louise is the posterchild for ADD. She's a motocross racer, school kickboxing champion, member at a rifle shooting range (with uncanny aim by the way), and ballet dancer. I know that last one doesn't really fit, but she says it helps her with her foot work in boxing, so I don't say anything even though I've seen her dance, and she really seems to enjoy it. All of this, mind you, and she keeps her grades passing and she's only 17. A true kid wonder.

The race begins and Lou pulls in front quickly. She uses every turn, bump and jump to her advantage, as if she's raced this track a million times before. I won't go on too much about the race, but she wins, naturally.

After the race my friends and I meet up with Louise in the parking lot where she's loading her bike back into our truck (I figure she drove it over hear while I was, ahem, busy), back in her usual leather jacket and worn jeans. As I get to her, she's talking to her best friends, Sydney Belle and Bloom Jackson. While Lou has a tomboyish attitude, dyed purple hair, tanned skin from too many days in the sun, and is generally a punk, Sydney is just the opposite. Perfect blonde hair, perfect pale skin, perfect grades, and extreme girly-ness are just a few of the ways to describe Sydney Belle. She's also a singer, song writer, musician, gymnastics champion, and one the more popular girls in school, even has a reputation as a heartbreaker.

Bloom Jackson is also not what you'd expect from one of my sister's friends. She's a cute red head with a southern accent, but she's also a mechanical genius. Seriously, she could be in college already if she wanted, and even has a few full scholarships to some of the best engineering colleges in the country, but she chooses to stay here with her friends. Also, even if she hadn't gotten those scholarships, she'd still be able to pay for college. She is part of the family that owns Jackson Technologies Incorporated, a multimillion dollar corporation run and owned by a close friend of mine. However, she was apparently raised really well, because she doesn't have a stick up her ass or think she's better than everyone else because she's rich.

Anyway I call out to Lou as I approach, and she smiles as she notices me. I slap her on the back when I get to her. "Not bad squirt," I say with a grin. She grins right back punching me in the shoulder. We're about the same height, despite her being 7 years younger than me.

She's about to say something when Patty interrupts. "Not bad?! She was amazing! She was like nyoooooooo, nyooooooom," Patty continues to mime a motorcycle and do sound effects as I shake my head at her antics.

I turn back to Louise as she laughs at Patty's craziness. "Anyway, hop in the truck. First day of senior year tomorrow," I say. She groaned.

"Don't remind me," she said. She went to get in the truck as I said goodbye to the girls, Patty sad that she didn't get to have a party for Louise's win. I promised her that we could do it next week, and that seemed to satisfy her as I climbed into the truck. Louise and I sat in comfortable silence as we drove home listening to the radio. Yeah, life was pretty good, if a little weird, In Ponyville. However, when the school year began tomorrow, it was going to get a whole lot weirder.

 **AAAAND DONE**

 **Longest Chapter I have ever written.**

 **Navi: I hope they like this, I'm excited for this story.**

 **Same, Anyway would you like to do the honors?**

 **Navi: Favorite if you can, review if you want!**

 **Ciao-Smith**


End file.
